


Arthur Weasley and the Summer Solstice Surprise

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, Magical Tattoos, POV Arthur Weasley, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It's the annual Weasley Summer Solstice Party and the Weasley family are celebrating the engagement of James Sirius to Teddy Lupin. Little does Arthur Weasley realise that James has a surprise to share with the whole Weasley clan.





	Arthur Weasley and the Summer Solstice Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Next Gen Monthly Scenes story for the month August 2019. Thank you so much to the brilliant Mods. Your prompts were lovely as always.
> 
> Today's fic is based on the August theme of Summer Holiday, and uses prompt one: You got a tattoo?!

“Welcome Weasleys!” Arthur exclaimed, grinning broadly. He looked around the table, joyously meeting the gaze of his six children, pausing only momentarily at the one chair that always remained empty. 

Seated beside his sons and daughter were their partners, the husband and wives that Arthur and Molly had welcomed fully into their family- Audrey, Fleur, Angelina, Hermione and Harry- each adored as much as if he were their own father. There was no wizard in England that that loved his family more than he, and Arthur knew there was no better excuse to see them than a party. The Summer Solstice was his favourite celebration by far. 

Arthur held up his mug of Elf-made Mead. “I propose a toast! It’s been a most satisfactory year for our Weasley clan. Victoire accepted into the London School of Fashion! Roxanne gaining all of her NEWTS!” He paused, enjoying the whoops and cheers of the people he cared for the most in the world. 

“And, if I'm not mistaken, we have a few new faces… Mr. Teddy Lupin needs no introduction, except perhaps as the fiancé of our very own James Sirius!” Arthur laughed, enjoying another round of roof-raising applause. “And finally, we have Mr. Scorpius Malfoy, best-friend to our very own Albus Severus. Gentlemen, you are both extremely welcome.” 

Around the vast table, extended by magic, the various families that made up Arthur’s kin sat together happily. 

Victoire, Louis and Roxanne were chatting animatedly about their university courses while Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley were playing Exploding Snap. Lily and Fred Junior seemed to be arguing good naturedly about the welfare of Magical Creatures and, if his old eyes weren't mistaking him, Arthur could see Albus holding hands under the table with that quiet blond-haired boy he’d brought as a guest. 

Glasses of Butter-Beer jostled with Elderflower Wine for space on the table, while the three-tiered Elven Cheesecake was disappearing quicker than a Goblin down a vault…

“Everybody, a moment’s silence please!” James Sirius stood up, and pointed his wand to the roof. A cascade of sparks flew to the roof, drawing the complete attention of the thirty Weasleys sat within the room. Any and all conversation vanished, with every eye resting on Ginny’s fidgety eldest son. 

“I wanted to thank all of you,” James began, looking at every face, “because without your unconditional attention and support I doubt I’d be as happy as I am today. Engaged to Teddy… Living my best life with the man I love.” 

James paused, squeezing Teddy’s hand. Jamie was _anxious_, Arthur could see that. _Worried_ about something. He was twisting the end of his wand through his fingers so tightly that he was afraid the young man might hex himself. 

“So,” said James, looking straight at his Mum and Dad, “in order to thank you all for everything, I’ve gotten a tattoo.”

“A tattoo?” repeated Harry. “You got yourself a tattoo?” 

_Honestly_, thought Arthur, _his son-in-law might have saved the world but he wasn’t the fastest owl in the shop_. 

“Of what?” Ginny demanded, her voice rising in volume to sound rather more like her mother than she might have wished. 

James Sirius looked distinctly nervous as the witches and wizards that surrounded him stared in his direction. Their faces betrayed every emotion under the sun. Hugo stared with unfettered curiosity, Rose with morbid fascination and Albus Severus seemed to think this tattoo was quite the most marvellous news he’d ever heard in his life. 

“Well, it’s a _tree_-” James Sirius told his mother after only a tiny moment where it looked as if he were going to summon his broomstick and fly away. 

“A _tree?_” Ginny asked, incredulous and red with shock. 

“And where is this tree, precisely?” asked Harry, valiantly trying to gain control of the situation with his best Auror voice and failing miserably. Ginny gave her husband a murderous look, turning straight back to her son. Jamie looked at the thirty faces that surrounded him, swallowed hard and started to strip off his jumper. Arthur noticed that Scorpius seemed to be looking on rather too keenly for Al’s liking.

“It’s a tree,” Jamie repeated, showing his family the handsome enchanted artwork that filled his back. “A family tree. Nana and Grandad are the roots: the part that grounds us and makes us strong.” As Jamie spoke, Arthur could see his name and that of Molly unknit from the roots, glowing brightly to the gasps of all the assembled Weasleys. 

“And Mum and Dad, and all my uncles and aunts are the branches: supportive and powerful… Each branch reaching out in it’s own direction but still never forgetting that it’s part of a bigger story.” 

Arthur had to fight a tear as he saw the names of each of his beautiful children glow, their partner’s names entwined around them. Even Fred, his lovely boy; the missing fissure of Arthur’s broken soul that had never _truly_ healed had been immortalised within the artwork. 

“And the twelve apples are each of us,” said Jamie, looking around at his brother, sister and cousins. “Each of us poised on the verge of living full, happy lives with the partners that we love.” 

Jamie paused, gazing at Teddy with a look of true adoration. “Wherever we choose to go and whatever life throws at us, we’ll all be _fine_. Because we’ve got each other. Like my Dad always says: _love is the most powerful magic of all_.” As he spoke, each of their names glowed and glistened within the tattoo, from Victoire to Roxanne, Rose to Albus. 

“That’s hideously endearing,” Hermione said, breaking the silence. “But Hugo, Rose… Don’t even _dream_ of tattooing your bodies.” Arthur could see that Ginny was quietly sobbing, but Arthur knew it was out of happiness. Albus looked thoroughly impressed with his brother and even Fred Junior was smiling. 

And Arthur? Well, _he_ hadn’t needed to be reminded. The Weasleys would be, now and forever, the finest family in the whole wizarding world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxxx


End file.
